As communication protocols in non-volatile memory systems have advanced, an interface communication channel between a host system and a memory system coupled to the host system have evolved to support more complex functionality than mere data transmission to and from the host system and the memory system.
Issues may arise when a host system prompts a memory system to perform functions that the memory system may not be able to physically support or that may degrade a performance of the memory system. Issues may also arise when a host system has the ability to request the same functionality in different ways.
Improved memory systems are desirable that are able to better support advanced communication protocols.